


The Entrance of the Varia

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [11]
Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Naruto
Genre: Are Gokudera and Yamamoto Flirtng? I think so, M/M, Slight Haru/Kyoko, The Varia Arc is finally here, Tsuna is very resentful to his dad, Xanxus is pining after Squalo he just doesn't realize yet, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Just when Tsuna thinks he's going to get a bit of a break, he gets horrible news from his mother, and then he finds out about the Vongola Rings. Can't he get a break for just once?





	1. The Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this part is late! I went on a small vacation with my family and when I came back Monday I was too tired to finish this chapter.  
> Also this was a bit tough. I had to try to properly emulate Tsuna's feelings towards his father and the complete resentment there considering his memories as Naruto.

Tsuna woke up that morning and immediately felt… _odd._

First off, he wasn’t woken up by a gunshot. No, in fact, he woke up strangely cold and about an hour earlier than usual, and with a strange buzz in the back of his head. For what must have been the millionth time, he wished Hibari had stayed until he woke up that morning.

The others didn’t seem that odd – and when he went to school it didn’t feel odd either.

It was only when day fell into night that the buzz in the back of his mind grew ( _my Intuition._ He had to remind himself). He slipped into the dining room that night and his jaw dropped.

On the table was perhaps the most amazing dishes he had ever seen – more than the amount he’s seen lately since their house guests arrived. And there was Reborn, sitting and sampling like this was all _normal._

“What the he-heck?!” He sputtered, reminding himself there’s not only children, but his mother in the next room. His mother _never_ cooked this extravagantly, not even for birthdays or special occasions! And she _loved_ cooking for people. He turned to find his mother humming a tune, still putting together more dishes. In fact, it seemed like she was hardly close to finishing. “Mom! What’s going on?!”

“I was going to ask the same thing.” Bianchi hummed, watching the woman sway as she sang. “She’s been like that since last night.”

 _Since last night?_ He didn’t remember anything that particularly happened last night, other than Reborn scolding his relationship status and the crushing feeling of loneliness. _Did something else happen last night?_ He asked someone, who wasn’t there.

“Tsuna-nii,” the voice of Fuuta made him look down at the younger boy, “did you get a 100 on a test?”

“Nope.” He answered immediately. He hadn’t even gotten a graded test back yesterday and even if he did, he knew he probably failed it. He turned back to his mother, who was radiating a kind of hyper joy he hasn’t seen in _years._ “…um…Mom?” She didn’t answer, too caught up in her own world. He groaned and cupped his hands around his mouth. “ _Mom_!”

She finally jumped, shocked out of her own world and she turned to him. It seemed to take her a second to register it was her son, but once she did her smile brightened and she waved the knife in her hand fairly loosely. “Oh, hi Tsu-kun!”

He whined internally at the nickname, keeping an eye on the knife she held like a cooking novice. “What happened? You’re acting strange.”

“Oh! I haven’t told you yet.” She set down the knife and fully turned to him, putting her hands together. “Daddy’s coming back after 2 years! Isn’t that wonderful?”

“…what?” He stared at her in complete surprise, immediately filled with horror, frustration, anger, and finally, numbness. “…oh.”

“ _Oh_?” She pouted. “I thought you would be happier about that!”

He scowled. “What the hell am I supposed to be happy about? He’s been _gone_ for _2 years_ how can you expect me to just be happy he’s appearing all of a sudden! He never even _calls_ —”

“Tsuna!”

He huffed and looked away, crossing his arms. Despite all the food and amazing smells, he wasn’t hungry anymore. How could he be, when he now knew who it was for?

The silence was awkward, and finally Bianchi spoke up. “I…didn’t know _Papan_ was around, since _Maman_ never talks about him, I suspected it was taboo…”

“I thought he was dead.” Fuuta admitted, giving the silent Tsuna a worried look.

“It’s just that he’s never home and he’s always off doing whatever job he comes up with to tell us.” Tsuna’s voice was a little harsh but he hardly cared at the moment.

“He’s digging up oil in a foreign country.” His mother explained, completely ignoring her son’s tone as she continued wistfully. “He’s a man of dirt!”

“Tsuna?” Bianchi called out to the boy who was beginning to leave the room.

“But Tsuna! Your dinner…”

“Not hungry.” He answered shortly, running up the stairs to his room. He could hear their muffled talking downstairs, probably Bianchi and Fuuta asking more questions about his dad. He sighed, running a hand through his messy hair before grabbing his favorite pillow to hug before he grabbed his phone.

He quickly found Hibari’s number and called him. He didn’t know if he was at school or anywhere else but he just _needed_ to hear his voice. He nearly sighed in relief when he heard Hibari’s smooth, _“Tsuna?”_ from the other end.

“…hey.” He muttered.

 _“What’s wrong? You sound upset.”_ He could almost see Hibari’s frown.

“My dad’s coming to town. After _two years_ of just disappearing on us. No contact, no nothing.” His voice was nearly a growl at the end. Flashes behind his eyes, of being _alone_ and wishing he had parents, watching other kids with their loving mothers or fathers and wishing he _had that_.

And he _could have_. This time, he had a mom _and_ a dad. And his mom might be…a bit out there and worries too much but he didn’t really mind because _he had a mom_. But _of course_ he couldn’t have it all. He couldn’t just have a dad who was actually _around_. And even when he _was_ around he was barely a father.

 _“…do you want me to come over?”_ That seemed to be his solution to everything. Though Tsuna certainly wouldn’t mind being in his arms right now.

“If you want…won’t your mom be mad that you come around so often?”

 _“No. I’m not sure she even notices I’m gone.”_ He said so nonchalantly but Tsuna frowned. What kind of mom did Hibari have?

“Hibari—”

_“I’ll be there in a couple minutes. Keep your window open.”_

“It’s always open, you know that.” He replied lightly, smiling when he heard a soft chuckle at the other end.

_“Right. Bye, Tsuna.”_

“Bye, Hibari.” He hung up and sighed, still hugging his pillow. Thank god for Hibari, never hesitating to walk to his house on short notice. He kept his eyes on the window, almost impatient to see his boyfriend climb through.

After a few minutes of hugging his pillow and watching the window, familiar hands slid open the window and Tsuna immediately jumped up. Hibari had barely climbed in before he practically ran over and hugged him around his waist, burying his face in his shirt. The taller boy seemed surprised for a moment before he felt arms around him.

“…need to talk?” Hibari asked, voice muffled as he gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Tsuna shrugged, trying to hide his flush at the show of affection. “I’m just…sad. And mad. And frustrated. Just…sit with me, please?” He began pulling Hibari over to his bed, sitting down and without much prompting Hibari sat next to him. He leaned against Hibari, putting a head on his shoulder and he felt Hibari’s arm slide around his waist, pulling him closer.

“…will you be ok?” Hibari suddenly asked after a few moments of silence.

“With my dad? No.” He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. “But I’ll deal with him for mom. And it’s not like I _have_ to talk to him all the time.” He glanced up at Hibari. “…you don’t mind…coming over often while he’s here, do you?”

Hibari shook his head. “You know I don’t.”

“Just wanted to make sure.” He leaned up and, as it was really one of the only things he knew he could do confidently, he gently kissed Hibari on the lips – a soft brush of their lips together. And though they’ve kissed a few times each time still sent his heart pounding.

Hibari let out a soft sigh, leaning down to connect their lips once again.

And for the next few minutes, they allowed themselves to only think about each other.

 

The next morning came as a painful reminder when Tsuna went downstairs to still see the plethora of food intended for his _dad_. Immediately, he was thrown into a bad mood that Gokudera and Yamamoto noticed very quickly.

“Tsuna, what’s wrong?” Yamamoto was the first to ask.

Tsuna sighed, grimacing. “My dad’s coming back.”

“Oh? That’s great!” He frowned when he saw the expression on Tsuna’s face. “…or not?”

Tsuna shook his head. “Definitely not.” He let out a sigh. Seeing the expectant expressions of his two friends, he ended up immediately opening his mouth, “I mean, he’s always off on jobs and he tells us random things that he’s doing. Since I’ve been little the story has never been the same. One time when I was little he told me he goes _around the world_ to _control the traffic in construction sites_. And the reason he’s away recently is because he’s digging up oil or something! But the postcard he sent was from an icy place!” He missed the concerned expressions Gokudera and Yamamoto sent each other as he went on his rant. “He never calls, he barely contacts us, and when he’s home he barely _tries_. And I’m supposed to see _him_ as my _father_?” Frustrated tears sprouted in his eyes. His emotions in turmoil over resentful emotions towards his parents in both lives.

His friends were silent, though he suddenly felt Gokudera’s hand rest on his shoulder. The sudden touch surprised him – but he glanced up anyway to see what he realized was a comforting smile.

“I think this calls for a skip day.”

“Great idea, Gokudera!” Yamamoto immediately jumped on the bandwagon, his smile as wide as usual. Tsuna, though _didn’t_ miss the light pink that appeared on Gokudera’s cheeks for a split second. Well _that_ was new.

Yamamoto turned to Tsuna, the smile still evident. “It’s Sunday, and we deserve a break from school, don’t we? And we can invite everyone!”

“Don’t invite idiots.” Gokudera huffed, but Tsuna could feel the playful tone.

He couldn’t help but let a smile break out on his face. He hardly skipped anymore, mostly out of fear of Reborn, but memories of his past, jumping out the window of his Academy building when he was sick of class was still evident in his mind. He missed skipping class to go off and do his own thing.

 

An hour later, he found himself walking alongside his friends, along with Kyoko and Haru. Though, somehow Fuuta, Lambo, Ipin and Reborn found out about their day out and insisted they come too. Sadly, he found out that Hibari wasn’t able to skip with them because of an obligation with his committee, but that was fine since Tsuna hardly wanted Hibari to deal with crowds again. The shopping district was especially full today, giving another reason why Hibari would have hated to come. And though Tsuna missed his boyfriend (though they just saw each other the night before) it was nice to keep his mind off the man he didn’t want to meet.

“I want to go to an arcade!” Fuuta excitedly told Yamamoto, who chuckled.

“Sure! You wanna match?”

“I wanna come too!” Gokudera heatedly said, standing next to Yamamoto, their shoulders brushing. Yamamoto seemed surprised but by the small flash of pink on his cheeks he didn’t seem to mind.

Tsuna smiled, about to open his mouth to ask if he could come too, when Kyoko tapped his shoulder.

“Kyoko?” He blinked, frowning at her worried look.

“Lambo-kun is missing.”

 _Oh god no._ He nearly groaned aloud before leaving the group’s side to find Lambo. As he did, a buzz began to ring in the back of his head. His Intuition.

He grimaced. He could _tell_ something bad was coming soon. Of course, his father is coming _and_ something else is coming too. Couldn’t he get a break for five more minutes? Was that too hard to ask?

Either way, he hardly got his break. While the others were having fun at the arcade and other places around the District, he was stuck watching Lambo and making sure the kid didn’t run into trouble. Somehow, taking care of the little brat brought on a fond memory of a kid who was lonely too, who he took under his wing and who shared a dream with him. What…was his name? Ko…?

“Tsuna-kun.” He glanced up, pulled out of his past thoughts as Kyoko smiled down at him. “You ok?”

“I’m fine.” He answered, sighing softly as he watched Lambo drink the water he bought for him. The buzz of his Intuition grew louder, almost deafening. He couldn’t help but slip a hand into his school bag, feeling for his gloves.

Kyoko’s eyes were suspicious. Tsuna blinked, and for a moment her eyes seemed green and her hair seemed pink. “Yamamoto told us you needed some cheering up.”

“He did?” He nearly groaned. He was grateful, but he didn’t want _everyone_ to know about his family problems. Seeing her worried glance, he quickly offered her a smile. “Don’t worry, Sakura-chan, I’m _fine._ ”

She stared at him. “What…did you call me?”

He blinked, almost horrified at his mistake. He opened his mouth, about to come up with _some_ excuse to how he had messed up her with the girl he was so fond of so long ago, when she shushed him.

“…did you hear that?”

He paused. His Intuition buzzed loudly in his ears.

Then came the explosion.

His Intuition screamed in his ears. _Catch him! Catch him!_

Hardly realizing what he was doing, he stood, bracing himself before a body suddenly slammed into his own, with enough force to send him to the ground. He winced – the impact of the ground to his back was definitely enough to leave a bruise. Deciding to ignore the pain for the moment (was he growing a pain tolerance? Probably) he glanced up at the boy who he had caught – the boy was staring down at him in obvious shock.

“Th-Thou art…!”

The sudden old way of speaking shocked Tsuna into messing up his words. Instead of asking if he was ok he sputtered, “In this century…?!”

“Tenth!”

“Tsuna! Are you ok!”

He and the boy turned to see Gokudera and Yamamoto running over. Seeing the position he was in, the boy sitting on top of him and him laying down, the two of them quickly sat up.

“HEEEEY!” The loud voice made them all look up to see another person – a man with long white hair. “What’s this? Outsiders parading around?”

The mocking voice and long hair made Tsuna blink. For a moment, he was sure the person’s hair was blond and he was riding on a clay figure, his cloak black with red clouds.

“For fucks sake.” Tsuna grumbled. His Intuition was a low buzz, but mostly silent.

“My apologies, Lord Tsuna.” The boy spoke next to him, the dying will flame flickered on his forehead. “I’ve been followed.”

“Er…no it’s fine just uh—” _What the hell is going on here?_

“Please, you need to come with me!” He grabbed his hand, and immediately began to run, leaving behind a shocked Gokudera and Yamamoto

“H-Hey! At least tell me where we’re going!”

“We need to find a safe place! I would like to tell thee something!”

“Hey!” The white-haired man landed in front of them, glaring. Tsuna sent back his own glare. He felt antsy, his body wanting to fight but his Intuition screamed, telling him this opponent was too strong. ( _When has that ever stopped me before?_ )

But it happened too fast.

The boy stood in front of him, taking the man’s attack instead of him. He flew into a wall, falling in rubble and a pool of his blood.

He couldn’t help but feel weak once again, especially when the man turned to him, “What’s your relation with this kid? If you don’t spill, I’ll slice you.”

His voice was stuck in his throat – half between panicking or saying something rude.

He was saved by bombs, and once again Tsuna felt immense relief that he had Yamamoto and Gokudera as friends.

But they didn’t win.

In fact, it was the fastest Tsuna had ever seen them go down in a fight.

The boy went to fight him again, and Tsuna cursed himself for leaving his school bag behind with his gloves.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised when he suddenly found the gloves hitting his face, and Reborn giving him a judging look.

“You should have your gloves on everywhere Tsuna.”

Tsuna grumbled, but slipped them on.

From there, it was a blur – happening so fast as the familiar feeling of Dying Will pulsed through him. As he went in-between the man and the boy who had defended him for whatever unknown reason. He fought, his mind flipping through memories of the past, using chakra, using…something _else._

For a moment, he hesitated. Where was it? Where was that power that used to be there? Where was that power that he grew to accept?

Where was _he_?

That hesitation was all the man needed, and he was sent flying to the ground. The Dying Will flickered out. His emotions were in turmoil as the man went to make his final blow. He was probably panicking just a little.

After all, how were you supposed to act when you were sure there was supposed to be someone there, and they _weren’t_?

It was the boy who saved him, using a smoke screen and pulling him inside a building. He was obviously still injured, and Tsuna couldn’t help the worry.

“Are you ok?”

“My name is Basil.” He said, a little quickly. “Being asked by the master, I’ve come to deliver this to thee.” His way of speaking was very off, and he handed him a box filled with rings.  “Reborn-san knows what it is. Take this and flee.”

“But--”

“HEY!”

It was too late. The man found them.

 

Tsuna had absolutely no idea what was going on. So of course, that’s when Dino had to show up. At the sight of Dino, the man – who was apparently named Squalo, fled with the box of “Vongola rings.”

They went to the hospital for Basil, but once again, Tsuna only felt absolute confusion.

They gave him the rundown of the whole thing – about the Rings and how there’s been so much bloodshed over them. And Squalo apparently didn’t take the real ones.

Nope, because Dino had them.

It was too much for such a short time. Tsuna couldn’t help but leave, confident they were safer in Dino’s hands than his. Didn’t Squalo decide to leave at the sight of him anyway?

But, when he got home, he wondered if he should have just stayed at the hospital.

Their laundry racks outside were covered with large undershirts and different working coats. At the sight of them, he grimaced in distaste.

_Seems Dad’s home._

With a deep breath – _I can do this_ – he opened the door and the first thing he saw was dirt covered boots along with a pickaxe and a hardhat. He wrinkled his nose, and looked up to find Bianchi, giving him a look of sympathy.

“Tsuna, _Papan_ is back.”

“…where is he?” It’s been two years, and in honesty, he could hardly remember what he looked like.

“Follow the smell of alcohol.” She gave him an awkward pat on the head.

He sighed and did so, grimacing as he found a complete mess – his father laying asleep on the floor surrounded by finished plates of food and countless cans of alcohol. Tsuna couldn’t help the noise of disgust.

He took a step closer, crouching next to the sleeping man with a frown. “…the last time I saw you, I wasn’t getting my memories.” He muttered softly. “Now that I am…I remember my old father, even if it’s pretty vague. And he fucking _died_ and he was still a better dad than you were. At least he tried to be there for me, even in death.” He sighed and stood up straight, deciding to head to his room so he could change into his comfort clothes.

It was time for Plan: Avoid his dad and spend most of his time with Hibari and his friends.

O~O~O

Iemitsu cracked an eye open, frowning slightly as he watched the back of his son.

Old father? Memories? _What was he talking about?_

This was…new. Tsuna was certainly different from the boy he remembered two years ago. And Nana _had_ mentioned he’s been off lately – panic attacks, seeming almost out of place, barely recognizing her – and now he was talking about some old father who had died.

A part of him wondered if this was even _Tsuna._

For now, he’d just have to watch him and let this play out.


	2. An Ache

Hibari was worried about Tsuna, even if he wouldn’t actually say it out loud.

The panic attacks are seemingly calming down, but he knows more memories are popping up – mostly because Tsuna’s been _referencing_ them more, name dropping things and talking about the old days…plus…he’s gotten more too. Most of his own memories hardly come as shocking flashbacks in the middle of the day like Tsuna, as those seem to only come when something ends up reminding him of a past event. Most of his memories came in his nightmares, as if taunting him of all the mistakes in his past and the people he’s hurt.

So, it wasn’t a surprise when he practically began sleeping in Tsuna’s room every night.

It was lucky for him that his boyfriend (that was so odd to think about, though it made a warm feeling burst in his chest – _Tsuna is his boyfriend_ ) didn’t seem to mind. In fact, by the way he would practically grab him in his sleep when he normally leaves at near six in the morning, he had a feeling he enjoys it too.

Maybe at this point he should just ask for sleepovers (it was a little annoying being at Tsuna’s house for a few hours, and going back home only to go right back). He knew Tsuna’s mom wouldn’t really mind, but she might if she ever finds out what their relationship _really_ is.

But mostly, he was worried since he had absolutely no idea what Tsuna’s _father_ is like – and by the way Tsuna seemed to outright _hate_ the man he already hated him too.

After all, he knew very well what it was like to hate a family member. And by the way Tsuna has described his past experiences with his dad, he couldn’t help but wholeheartedly agree.

O~O~O

After last night, seeing his father and the mess, Tsuna was glad that not only did Hibari come over, but he also came back again near midnight that night to sleep. He was getting quite used to having a warm body next to him when he slept. Maybe too used to it, as it felt odd climbing into bed without the other boy now.

As his dreams flashed by, he hardly remembered them though they felt painfully familiar – an odd mix of the past and present. Of Hibari’s face but also his past face, of a woman with red hair and a man with blonde hair, standing hand in hand and smiling at him. There was a village – as big as a city but it was a place he called home. And then he was in a place much like a sewer…standing in front of a huge cage with red eyes staring down at him…

_Red eyes…_

“TSUNA!”

The shout followed by his door slamming open ripped Tsuna from his confusing dreams, back to his bed and to a world where his father was an annoying man who _woke him up at four in the morning._

“What the _fuck_?” He grumbled, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and wincing at the hallway light suddenly coming into his room. He squinted at his father who was still grinning.

“Want to go catch breakfast?!”

Tsuna scowled, about to open his mouth to answer with a _“no way in hell, old man”_ when there was a grumble next to him, making both him and his father freeze.

_He had totally forgotten Hibari was there._

Tsuna probably shouldn’t be panicking, since he hardly cared what his father thought about him, but it’s probably the fact that he’s _fourteen_ and someone sneaking into his room to sleep in his bed hardly seemed like an innocent situation.

Besides, he had _no clue_ if his dad would decide to tell his mom or not. And again, he’s fourteen and his mom could be strangely protective at the most random things. What if _this_ was one of the things that she decided to be protective about?

The room was silent as Hibari slowly opened his eyes, and squinted as the hallway light hit them. He first looked up at Tsuna, then frowned as he must have seen the panic on Tsuna’s face. He turned to the doorway, slowly sitting up, and scowled.

“Oh! Are you Tsuna’s friend? When did you come in?”

“Earlier. Now leave before I bite you to death.” He practically hissed before laying back down, grabbing Tsuna and pulling him down with him.

Tsuna sighed and glanced back at his father, though his eyes seemed to gleam with _something_ before he closed the door.

“…sorry about him.” Tsuna muttered, moving closer to Hibari to try and get back into their comfortable position from before they had woken up.

Hibari hummed and buried his face into his hair. “…don’t like him.” He muttered sleepily.

“Me either.” He sighed, trying to lull himself back to sleep, which wasn’t that hard to do since Hibari always seemed eager to rest and the sound of him softly breathing worked as well as a lullaby.

 _Jeez…after two years, that’s the first conversation he has with me? _he couldn’t help but think bitterly before sleep came for him.

 

He woke a few hours later to Lambo’s squeals and a cold bed. He grimaced, having a vague memory of waking up to Hibari climbing out his window earlier – he wouldn’t be surprised if he was in a bad mood for the rest of the day for getting woken up so rudely.

With a sigh, he decided to ignore the screams of joy from Lambo playing with his father outside – instead he noticed a new weight around his neck. He glanced down – noticing that along with the necklace Hibari had gifted him was another…which held a broken Vongola ring.

“H-How?!” He nearly screamed. When he _hell_ did Reborn get this on him? Well it wasn’t _that_ much of a surprise because Reborn always seemed to sneak up on him easily. He groaned, wondering if he should yell at Reborn about this, since this is quite blatantly a target around his neck, when he heard Lambo fall and start crying outside followed by his father offering him “magical water” to stop the pain.

His eyes widened in horror before he practically ran out of his room, nearly tumbling as he went to the screen door and opened it, glaring down his dad just as he was about to pour Lambo a cup of sake.

“Lambo, don’t drink anything he gives you!” He immediately said, knowing from experience that his dad wasn’t one to hesitate from giving alcohol to minors.

“Hey, Tsuna~!” Iemitsu grinned, as if he wasn’t just about to commit a crime. “You’ve been sleeping ever since Daddy came home…. I thought you were avoiding me and that broke my heart.”

He huffed, crossing his arms as he let his past attitude come through. “ _I_ wasn’t sleeping, old man, _you_ were.”

That seemed to shock him for a moment, before he suddenly grinned. “So, how’s school? Is that where you met your friend?”

“My…?” A blush broke out across his face as he remembered his father had seen him sleeping next to Hibari. “Er…yeah.”

He chuckled. “Ah, I remember being like that in my youth! Sneaking out to see my friends – but I wasn’t bold enough to sleep over their house!”

“Um…” A part of him was relieved that his dad only saw them as friends, but he also had the strangest feeling like he was trying to get something out of him about Hibari.

His father gave him a lecherous smirk – not unlike one the Pervy Sage would have anytime he got “research material” before clapping his back with a grin though the force nearly made him fall over. “What’s that, Tsuna? You’re looking sexy. Isn’t that a pendant? Trying to impress a girl?”

“No!” He took a step away, grumbling, “I think this is the _second_ adult to tell me I look sexy in some way.” Louder, he huffed, “It’s none of your business, old man!” before turning to go find Reborn upstairs and to get ready for school.

O~O~O

Iemitsu’s smile dropped as his son’s form retreated up the stairs. He really _was_ acting oddly. He’s _never_ called him “old man” before! Not to mention the attitude – his Tsuna was sweet, adorable, and a little awkward, not brash and rude.

And then there was that boy who was sleeping in Tsuna’s bed…Reborn told them of their relationship earlier, and he could tell the kid had seen quite a few battles. Far more than someone his age should – but that is one of the dangers of being in the mafia.

 _But he wasn’t in the mafia before this._ He reminded himself. No, the kid probably ran into gangs but nothing too bad…yet even in the few seconds they met, he could tell he had seen his fair share of death. Is he the reason for Tsuna’s sudden change?

It _must_ be, because that could be the only explanation to the drastic change in Tsuna’s behavior. But it’s not like he could break them up – the kid holds the Cloud ring and he’s a huge asset to Tsuna winning against the Varia.

 _Maybe Nana knows what happened to him._ He wondered, with a grimace at having to interview his beloved wife. He’d hate if whatever change was happening to Tsuna affected her too. He loves his wife, it’s the reason why he’s kept her in the dark about all of this for so long, after all.

So as soon as Tsuna had run out the door, yelling a quick goodbye, he slipped to the living room where his wife was sitting. He slipped into the seat next to her, kissing her cheek and smiling when she squealed in delight.

“Hello, sweetie.” She smiled. “I saw you talking to Tsu-kun. How was he? I never get to see him for long in the mornings.”

He hesitated. “He was…ok. Nana, have you noticed anything…odd about Tsuna, lately?”

Her smile faltered, turning somber as she looked down at her hands in her lap. “He’s…been having panic attacks lately. He tries to hide them by locking himself in the bathroom…and sometimes I think…he doesn’t recognize me.”

“Doesn’t…?” He frowned. That _definitely_ didn’t sound good.

“Oh, not in a way like he suddenly got amnesia!” She patted his arm reassuringly. “More like…” She hummed. “More like he’s in a daze or a dream. One time I hugged him and he clung to me and burst into tears…” She shook her head. “He looked like he was shocked I was _here_ or something.”

 _“…he fucking died and he was still a better dad than you were.” _Tsuna’s harsh words from last night echoed in his mind. This Tsuna, whoever he was, obviously had some kind of _memories_ where he had grown up without parents. And these…memories…are causing him obvious distress, enough to send him into panic attacks.

“And…” he paused, trying to find how to ask this next question, “his friends…does he seem…closer to one than his others?”

At the change of topics, she visibly brightened. “Oh yes! I haven’t told you about his new friends yet, but he met a couple of very nice ones. Especially that boy Hibari, he’s practically around all the time! Such a quiet boy, but he and Tsuna seem very attached to each other.” She sighed happily, gushing, “I wish I had a friendship like that when I was younger. Sometimes Hibari just comes over and I don’t even remember opening the door for him! Strange, hm?”

Her smile was innocent, but Iemitsu remembered in clear detail how he saw Hibari leave out Tsuna’s window earlier that morning. Their eyes had met when he was climbing down the tree – and Hibari gave him a scathing glare before walking down the street. So obviously, Hibari had access to Tsuna whenever he wanted, and Tsuna didn’t seem to mind at all.

If Hibari is the reason for the change in Tsuna, that’s _incredibly_ worrying.

“Thank you for telling me this, dear.” He practically cooed as he gave her several kisses on the cheek and neck, enjoying her delighted squeals. Ah, he could fall in love with her all over again. “I’ll make sure Tsuna is alright.” He promised, and found warmth in his chest at her grateful smile.

“Thank you.”

He grinned and stood, leaving the room to go upstairs to Tsuna’s room, finding Reborn sitting at the window.

“You’re here to ask me about Tsuna.” It wasn’t a question. Though, he still nodded.

“I missed a lot.”

“That’s because you’ve been out of his life for two years.” Reborn actually looked a little judgmental, and he at least gave him a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Ah, you know our line of work! I can’t stay for long.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

He waved a hand. “Soon, soon…” he sat on his son’s bed, narrowing his eyes. “First I need to figure out what’s wrong with him.”

Reborn shrugged. “I don’t know.”

There was a moment of silence as absolute disbelief formed on Iemitsu’s face. “You…you _don’t know?_ ”

The baby assassin seemed as annoyed as the situation was confusing. “That’s right. _I don’t know._ Tsuna is…good at hiding. I’ve only found out very little, the only one he talks to about it is Hibari and Hibari is a locked cage by himself.”

“Tsuna? Good at hiding?” He had very vivid memories of when Tsuna was younger, attempting to hide during hide and seek and only hiding behind pillows or behind couches. He shook his head. “What _do_ you know, at this point?”

Reborn was silent for a moment. “He is far more caring and passionate about the people around him than I guessed he would be. He used to be a coward but he has moments of complete bravery that make no sense. You’ve read the report about his last fight, with Rokudou Mukuro, right?” At his nod, he continued, “He seemed to…understand them personally, when they told him about how they were meant to become weapons. He was visibly disturbed and upset like…he had gone through the same. And recently, I learned he has asked someone else for training before. But that can’t be true because he went through severe muscle pain after using the Hyper Dying Will.”

Iemitsu’s brain was reeling. “…I talked to Nana. She said that she noticed sometimes Tsuna will be dazed, like he doesn’t recognize her. And about his panic attacks. And…last night he said something to me when he thought I was sleeping. Apparently before me, he had another father, and that father _died_.”

Despite Reborn’s silence and blank expression, he could tell the hitman was shocked at this new information. “Tsuna…seems to be getting _memories_ of some kind, that are integrating themselves into his personality.” Reborn muttered. “He seems to think these memories are his…and in these memories, he didn’t have a mother or father and was used as a weapon – or supposed to be since he eventually had to ask for training from someone else.”

“And somehow,” Iemitsu continued with a grimace, “the kid Hibari is involved, maybe even in the same boat with the memories theory – have you looked in his eyes? He’s seen death before. He knows what it’s like to have blood on his hands. You can _feel_ it.”

Reborn actually seemed amused. “I ignored it because I thought with his attitude he might have accidentally killed someone at some point, but with how Tsuna is acting, it’s strange.”

“Definitely strange!” Iemitsu whined. “He called me old man this morning! He was so rude!”

Reborn shook his head. “I need to go follow him to school. I’ll tell you if I learn more, but keep an eye on him. He seems to lose his guard around you because you’re an idiot.”

He put a hand to his chest, huffing. “Now _you’re_ being rude to me.”

Reborn rolled his eyes and promptly left the room. With a sigh, Iemitsu ran a hand through his hair.

It was times like these he wished he made his decision to stay instead of leaving his family behind.

But duty calls, after all. And he can’t miss any of them.

O~O~O

Xanxus scowled as he left the meeting room, having just gotten the news that the Vongola ring was split in half. He shouldn’t be surprised – he’s been a part of the mafia for years now. Sneaky, cunning, _assholes_ , taking what is _rightfully his_. And he hardly had the patience to wait for Squalo to come back – he was far too angry.

Either way, didn’t he deserve it? After _so many years_ of failing at finding what he’s needed for so long? Can’t he have this? Can’t he just want something and _get it_ for _one damn time_?

With a grimace, he slipped into his bathroom which seemed to be the only place he could find the privacy to cool down. He leaned against the sink, taking a deep breath and watching as his eyes glowed a dark red. He gritted his teeth as familiar _anger_ and _frustration_ rose in him.

“After so many years of this stupid fucking _ache,_ can’t I just have one _fucking nice thing_?” He grumbled to himself, clenching his chest. Though, out of a habit that’s been there for too long, he still reached out, trying to find something, _someone_.

But it wasn’t there. It never will be. It hasn’t been there for a long time. And he’s damn near given up on trying to look.

 _“He’s not coming back.”_ The harsh words of one of his siblings, long ago, had told him. Long before he joined Vongola. _Long_ before he looked like _this_. _“He’s human. Humans are tricky and fickle. Mine hasn’t come back. Yours won’t either.”_

“Fuck you.” He spat at the memory, growling lowly. Though he hated it. He hated that it was _the truth_. He wasn’t coming back. The damn idiot who smiled too wide and made too big of promises he _couldn’t_ keep would never come back. He’s been gone too long.

_“I’ll find you too, I promise.”_

“Liar.” He muttered, though a fond smile crosses his lips. “God…you’re such a _liar,_ Naruto.”

But yet again…

…he found himself reaching out.

O~O~O

Tsuna stopped in his tracks, though his mind was reeling, his heart heavy and he’s even more worried than he’s ever been, he still felt…something. He paused, turning to look around.

He had…felt something…didn’t he?

“Tsuna? You alright?”

He glanced back at his friends, and gave them a small, reassuring smile. “I’m fine, don’t worry.” He turned back again. He had sworn…

No…

He shook his head and turned to his friends. “It was nothing.”

Still, when they weren’t looking talking amongst themselves about the new rings they had gotten, almost on instinct, one of his hands wandered to his stomach. _Still I…thought I felt…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm sure you guys have figured out who Xanxus is. (You don't know how long I've wanted to get to that part. I was so excited writing it) And it seems like Iemitsu and Reborn are onto Tsuna and Hibari now too.
> 
> But now that we've established everything, we can finally slip into the training portion of this arc. And we all know that Tsuna definitely needs training (especially since he really wants to go back to how powerful he was as Naruto).
> 
> Well, I'll see you guys next week with the next chapter!


	3. Getting Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys I'm so sorry this is so late! I did not foresee my parents taking away my laptop for like a month so I made sure to do this quickly as soon as I got it back.

Tsuna sighed to himself, leaning against a nearby wall as he tried to take all of this new information in. His friends had just run off after the explanation; the two of them were adamant about starting their training immediately. Tsuna had a feeling it had to do with the easy defeat Squalo had handed them. But, he was still trying to wrap his head around everything with the rings. Though on some level he found it strangely easy to accept that a group of people were trying to find him and kill him for something he had ( _Stupid Akatsuki._ He couldn’t help but grumble to himself) though it was involving other people that he had a problem with.

He _always_ had a problem with other people getting involved.

“Are you done grumbling, Tsuna?” Reborn was glancing up at him. “We don’t have a lot of time for you to be doing this.”

Tsuna huffed, about to snap back at him only for his mind to remind him – he finally had an _excuse_ to get better training that focused on more than his Intuition. He nearly began vibrating, feeling like his young past-self going up to Pervy Sage to excitedly ask to learn a new technique.

“We’re going to train now, right?” An antsy feeling prickled under his skin, wanting to move and _go_.

“You’re eager.” Reborn seemed to note, pulling out a gun, as well as numerous Dying Will Bullets.

 _Ah crap…_ He winced. That was the downside – getting shot. It wasn’t at all like the feeling of getting stabbed. ( _He inwardly cringed, remembering the feeling of dying or being stabbed from the many clones he could create in the past. It was much easier to ignore back then as it was more of an echo of a feeling._ )

“I’m not really… _that_ eager.” He stepped back, trying not to focus on the fact that the barrel of the gun was pointed right at his forehead.

In answer to his reluctance, Reborn merely began to squeeze the trigger.

“Please die.”

The familiar sound of a gunshot rang down the street, and before Tsuna could hit the ground, a bright orange flame erupted on his forehead.

“ _REBORN_! I will train as if I were to die!” He nearly growled before running off in whatever direction his flame-filled body was driving him, closely followed by the hitman who seemed almost amused at this.

“As long as those memories don’t get in the way, he should be fine.” Reborn muttered to himself, chasing Tsuna towards the forests near the end of town.

O~O~O

Hibari rubbed the new ring he had found on the table in the reception room – he hadn’t bothered to throw it out mostly as he was sure no one would have left it so obviously. It was placed very noticeably right where he normally sits, so it was definitely for him, and he wasn’t exactly sure what to make of it. It didn’t seem to be anything that would actually hurt him, but at the same time he knew never to put his guard down.

Which is why he hasn’t slipped it on his finger just yet.

The door to the room slipped open, and he looked to the side to see a man who wasn’t at all familiar to him, with blonde hair and dark eyes. Next to him was another man in a suit, but he didn’t pay much attention to him since he stood a step or two behind him and was very obviously not the boss in the situation.

“You’re Hibari Kyoya, right?”

He narrowed his eyes, slipping the ring from in-between his fingers to the palm of his hand. Anyone he didn’t know who knew him usually spelled trouble in the past.

“…And you are?” He asked carefully, watching the man’s easy-going smile.

“I’m like Tsuna’s big brother and also an acquaintance of Reborn,” at Tsuna’s name, Hibari’s hand twitched. Faintly, he tried to remember anyone Tsuna’s told him about who fit the description of the man in front of him. “I want to talk to you about the ring with the cloud symbol on it.”

He should have known the ring would have something to do with Tsuna. Things always seemed to go back to him.

“Give me your name.” He demanded, standing up. His hands slipped towards his tonfa. If he was an acquaintance of Reborn, then he might be as strong as him. And he couldn’t help but itch for a fight against someone who could give him a challenge.

The man seemed surprised at the sudden demand, but gave him a small grin. “Dino.”

For a moment, the name came as nothing but a blank to him. Then he remembered, faintly, how Tsuna once mentioned someone named “Dino” a while ago. Mostly in passing. He didn’t seem to have anything negative against him either.

…hopefully he won’t be mad if he bites him to death.

“Before you tell me everything I need to know about this ring…” He pocketed it, taking his tonfa instead. “I want to see just how strong you are.”

He didn’t seem that surprised about this, merely taking out his own weapon which seemed to be a whip.

“I was told you’d be a problematic kid…fine. This just makes things a bit faster.”

Hibari smirked.

Then he lunged.

O~O~O

By time the Dying Will Flames wore off, Tsuna found himself climbing up a cliff with absolutely no idea how he got there. So, of course, his first instinct was to scream.

“HOW THE HELL?!” He felt the grip he had on the rocks slipping. The mittens were definitely _not_ helping him.

“You came all the way here with your Dying Will.” Reborn calmly stated from above him. Tsuna could swear from where he was that the baby had a small smirk on his face. “It seemed like you instinctively knew what to do. Now climb.” Tsuna blinked, almost expecting that instead of Reborn, a silver haired man with most of his face covered was sitting there, reading a small book with absolute boredom.

He groaned, and tried to move, only to find his grip slip further.

_Oh no._

The rock under his mitten-covered fingers broke and he let out a scream as the familiar sensation of falling came over him, before his flailing body hit the river and he was underwater.

He scrambled to swim to the top, wet, disgruntled, and coughing out a lung trying to get the water he had accidentally inhaled out of his body.

“You still have 100 meters to go.” Reborn un-empathetic voice came from right next to him, on the dry rock. “If this goes on, you won’t be able to fight the Varia.”

“Fuck you, Kakashi-sensei.” He grumbled, coughing out more water.

He expected a chuckle or a flick to the forehead in response along with a small scolding for his language, in which he probably would have pouted and whined to his sensei some more about how unfair he was being to him. Because even if he’s a “kid” he’s heard more curses thrown his way than an adult ninja has.

But that didn’t happen. And his heart dropped in his chest as he realized instead of an adult man there was a baby in front of him. Staring at him with a frown.

“…who’s Kakashi?” Reborn asked suddenly, the stare that followed was as if he was trying to read his mind. Tsuna was almost afraid he could sometimes.

“…no one.” He looked away, the lie was bitter on his tongue.

He hadn’t realized how much he missed his past.

“A-Anyway, let’s just continue with training, right? I have to fight the Varia so…” He tried to stumble past the awkwardness of accidentally mixing the present with the past once again. Reborn seemed to take pity on him for the moment.

“We have two days.” Reborn suddenly said, turning to the cliff. “You need to make sure you can climb that cliff in 2 days.”

Tsuna blinked, looking from Reborn to the cliff, which seemed much taller than a second ago. Self-doubt hit him like a truck. Climb _that_? In _two days_? He was scrawnier than his old self; he doesn’t run around and climb up to the top of buildings anymore. Yet Reborn wanted him to climb up that cliff?

 _Stop that._ He scolded himself. _If you could master Rasengan in a week, you can do this._

“…what does climbing up a cliff have to do with Dying Will?”

Reborn sighed before explaining, quite bluntly, how the first boss of the Vongola did the exact same thing, as he had used gloves to fight similar to the ones Tsuna had. So, he would be learning and training the exact same way.

Tsuna let out a sigh and winced when he felt the familiar prickling of muscle pain start to creep up on him.

“…how am I supposed to do this when I keep getting these _annoying muscle pains_?”

“Easy. That’s what the bullets are for.”

And before he could object to it, he was once again getting shot in the forehead, his Will forcing him to rest to fight off the pains.

O~O~O

Iemitsu trusts Reborn – really, he does. But, at the same time, he was still incredibly worried about his son.

So, that day after throwing on his hard hat and grabbing his pickaxe (trust him when he says they are very important to his overall disguise) he followed the duo out to the river and hid himself among the trees.

He had never seen Tsuna under the Dying Will bullet before, but he found it incredibly amusing how he went from mild to over the top in near an instant. A part of him wished he didn’t have to get shot every time (the feeling of _dying_ wasn’t exactly painless after all) but it was a necessary evil at this point. Tsuna did need to get stronger.

Tsuna fell from the cliff and Iemitsu almost laughed, nearly missing how Reborn easily jumped down and ended up next to Tsuna, saying something to him. Tsuna seemed to have replied with something _odd_ because Reborn, at once, froze, and stared at him.

 _Did he get another memory?_ He watched intently. Even Tsuna seemed frozen as he realized what he had done. But there was no panic attack. Nothing that showed distress – and so Reborn moved on. But Iemitsu couldn’t help but grimace.

When Tsuna began to rest, Reborn slipped off to join him in the trees.

“Tsuna is definitely getting memories. He called me by a name I never heard before.” Reborn said bluntly as soon as they were out of hearing distance. “His eyes were glazed over, and I think he believed he was somewhere else.”

“What did he call you?”

“Kakashi-sensei.” He glanced back to where Tsuna was laying, the Dying Will Flame still bright on his forehead. “…one time he called Kyoko another name; Sakura.”

They were both names Iemitsu had never heard before. And by the annoyance in his features, it was obvious Reborn had never heard them either.

“…I’m going to keep a record of names.” Reborn said suddenly. “And nicknames. Anything he mentions. Then you are going to research them, and see if they connect to anyone.”

Iemitsu immediately agreed to this.

Maybe if they found out the reason behind it, they could stop Tsuna from getting any more memories.

O~O~O

Hibari loved a challenge. In this new life he welcomed it, because he found there were just too many people who couldn’t hold a fight against him for more than a second. (He refused to count Pineapple in this, mostly because he hated him and he hated the fact that the first time they met he had used illusions)

Dino was practically a sigh of relief from the first moment they started to fight. He was fast, crafty, and did not pull back his punches. The whip he used was a far more valuable weapon than Hibari, at first, thought it would be (thinking back on his past, where a blonde man fought him using clay, he decided that maybe he shouldn’t underestimate weapons as he usually does).

But Dino also seemed to be very adamant about training him.

After a short battle in which Hibari deemed him “not an herbivore, but not a carnivore either” (He had found amusement in the way Dino had sputtered in surprise) they had moved to the roof where Dino gave him a basic rundown of the rings, their significance, and their connection to Tsuna.

Almost at once, he wanted to say no. He would rather fight Dino again than go through training.

The last time he was trained was by a man who was more snake than human and the three years he spent with him was filled with pain and hearing screams at night and crushing his own emotions. Purely so he would stop wishing to be back with his sunshine and instead have the blood of his brother on his hands.

But now, there wasn’t that. He didn’t have to stay away from Tsuna for this training. He wouldn’t have to feel unnecessary pain or hear it being inflicted.

Still he wanted a fight.

So instead of saying no, he told him he’d keep biting until he proved he could train him properly.

It seemed to please him, getting to train him in a roundabout way; and Hibari was getting the fight he wanted.

O~O~O

Iemitsu found he was too late to warn Dino about how problematic Hibari may end up being – they were already fighting on the roof of the school by time he arrived.

Despite knowing that he would learn nothing from watching, he found himself lingering anyway.

Hibari fought like a warrior, he realized very quickly. He fought like it was normal for his life to be on the line. He fought like he refused to be bored from a simple battle.

And Iemitsu was bitter to admit that he was definitely perfect for the position of the Cloud.

But he showed no signs of having different memories other than the way he fought. And in a way, Iemitsu found himself disappointed at that realization. It meant Tsuna was the only one suffering, only telling this violent boy his secrets and trusting him with them.

Iemitsu left them to their battle with a small frown.

They would focus on Tsuna then.

O~O~O

Tsuna was actually surprised at how well his training was going. It was repetitive – climbing, falling, and resting. He had grown a bit of a pain tolerance to the rocks as they had quickly begun to cut into his fingers. And he didn’t always hit the river when he would fall.

Sometimes when he would climb, he wondered how his friends were doing with their own training. At some point, Haru came (she told him all about how Hana and Kyoko were hanging out with her more, and how pretty she found Kyoko. She kept blushing as she talked about how she and Kyoko had hung out for an entire day after doing homework together. He didn’t really put together why) and at another, he ran into Gokudera while he was doing dangerous training, nearly killing himself in the process. At the very least Shamal seemed to have stepped in, and Reborn told him he was fine.

But he still hadn’t heard from Yamamoto. All he had gotten was a text saying he was getting stronger from home and not to worry about him.

After the first day had gone and the sun was down, he had gone home and immediately headed up to his room to avoid his dad. The old man was asleep, so it was fine.

Hibari had shown up sometime around midnight, with bandages on and grumbling softly about a blonde who he was fighting (Tsuna figured he meant training, but wasn’t going to admit it). They didn’t ask each other about their injuries, they were both just relieved to get rest.

Once again, Tsuna was surprised to find the cuts were still there the next morning.

Out loud, he nearly asked a grouchy old fox why he wasn’t helping.

It took him nearly twenty minutes to keep himself from dissolving into sobs a second afterwards.

( _Who the hell is the “Fox?” Why can’t I remember him fast enough?_ )

 

It took him until that afternoon to finally get to the top of the cliff, and he felt a huge sense of accomplishment once he did so.

“There. You passed the first step.” Reborn had “congratulated” him as soon as he was there, barely able to catch his breath. “So, we’ll move onto the second step.”

“Let me rest a bit!” He bit his tongue from letting “Kakashi-sensei” from slipping out. His nonchalant attitude was very reminiscent of the man. He couldn’t help but miss the warmth that was also usually there as well. Reborn was oddly cold in comparison to his other two mentors.

“We don’t have time for you to rest.” He said bluntly.

Tsuna opened his mouth to argue, but stopped when a familiar voice greeted him.

“Lord Sawada!” He looked up to see Basil, out of the hospital and smiling at him. “Impressive how thou hath reacheth the second step!”

“Basil-kun…” He couldn’t help but internally let out a sigh at the strange old language he used. Still, he stood in front of him, offering the boy a smile. “Is your body alright?”

“Yes. Thanks to Lord Romario and Master’s medicine, I feel much better.”

“So…why are you here?”

“I’ve come to assist thou with thine training.”

Tsuna immediately looked to Reborn for clarification.

“The second step is sparring. You’ll understand the reason later. If you knock Basil out, you pass.”

“ _What_?”

Without much else explanation, Basil swallowed a pill and the Dying Will Flame appeared on his forehead.

“I request a match.”

_Ok…I need to knock him out. Ok. Easy. I’ve fought worse. Sure._

A gunshot rang out, and once again Tsuna yelled “ _REBORN!”_

 

It was not easy.

Basil was very strong, and it had been a while since Tsuna last fought someone. His first time in this life was Mukuro. The last in his previous life was…was…

( _Who killed him again?_ )

Fighting was distracting. Sparing was distracting. Dying Will was distracting; and honestly, at this point, Tsuna welcomed things that were distracting. Memories were starting to merge with reality like it did back when Mukuro was a threat. He hated it and he was pretty sure Kaka-Reborn was _noticing_. Sure, he had promised when this first happened that he and Hibari would share what was going on but…

He nearly didn’t dodge a punch.

 

That night he went home tired, and covered in cuts and bruises. He was pretty sure since the guests didn’t act like anything was wrong, his mom didn’t either. But he did notice her glancing at his bandages more than once in worry.

Hibari did the same, but instead of just staring he kissed them and muttered something Tsuna couldn’t make out, as he was too tired to try and decipher it.

Sleeping next to Hibari was another welcomed distraction.

O~O~O

The rings were fake.

The rings were a _fucking fake._

Xanxus wished he had access to his full form (even if it would leave him unconscious for a long time) because he wanted to run to Japan and have an all-out rampage against those _fuckers._

 _“Jeez, watch your fucking language, you grouchy old fox.”_ Naruto’s teasing voice came to mind, followed by his wide foxlike grin and loud laughter. He pushed it away. No matter how fucking _long_ it was, it seemed that he would always be able to remember exactly how he acted and he hated it.

But the itch of his fingers to punch something or someone was still there, no matter how calm he seemed on the outside.

He called for Squalo.

If he was being honest, he didn’t really have much _against_ Squalo. It was just that his damn smirk was annoying sometimes with how it made him stare and his hair was too long because it made him look whenever he passed by. And his loudness could be heard wherever he was, not because he was _listening_ for it, but he had heightened senses and it was just easy to hear.

And now this dumbass grabbed fakes and handed it to him as if they were real.

As soon as the asshole began to boast, he slammed his head on the table, finding some satisfaction when he saw his nose bleeding, and ignored the guilt right afterwards.

“What the _hell_!?”

“It’s a fake.” He replied bluntly, crushing the half of the ring in-between his pointer finger and thumb. He ignored Squalo’s shocked look as he walked out of the room, cursing Iemitsu for fooling him like this.

It’s been a long time since he’s let hatred like this bubble and fill inside him.

( _He ignored the disappointed but determined frown of Naruto staring at him. “Just wait for me.” His voice said. “I’ll be there soon.”_ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added a little Naruto headcannon in there about Naruto's clones. I mean, I know it was written in during Shippuden that Naruto gets the memories of the clones when they disappear (I will forever rant about how a 13 year old kid would notice if he's getting hundreds of memories even if he's supposed to be written as an idiot). But I began to wonder if he remembers how that clone "dies" cause there are some points where they aren't just punched they're stabbed by kunai or taken out by a jutsu (for example when Sasuke pretty much burned them all to "death"). So I figured Naruto would somewhat remember that pain of "dying" in such a way.
> 
> (Don't worry if you guys don't particularly like this headcannon. I believe it will only be mentioned a few times. Maybe even not at all since I find myself unpredictable with what I mention)
> 
> ...By the way I hope you guys don't mind Xanxus (Kurama)/Squalo. I have a soft spot for that ship and I wanted to slip it in there. Along with the Haru/Kyoko that will be happening in the background.
> 
> Gosh well I apologize again for not getting this chapter to you guys sooner. I will make sure to update next week! See you then!


	4. Sudden Arrival

Japan felt different from Italy. It was familiar, obviously, since it was the place Xanxus used to live in long ago. He supposed he couldn’t help but feel a connection to the place he called home thousands of years ago. In fact, he looked back fondly on those days where he was roaming free on the lands (sure that was very short lived, but he was free now, even if he didn’t have full access to his usual form).

It was quiet. The whole trip was quieter than usual. He blamed himself for that – he had gotten _somewhat_ better at controlling his temper ( _Naruto laughed at him, “You?! Control your temper?! That’s such bullshit!”_ ) so he was fairly sure his ring bearers didn’t want to see another outburst.

(Squalo’s nose stopped bleeding at least. Not that he was looking.)

As they travelled to where they were told the boy who now held his ring, Tsunayoshi Sawada, lived, he couldn’t help but realize how much it really had changed. It definitely wasn’t the place Naruto loved so many years ago. But things change. He changed.

But for a moment, as they got closer, he froze, feeling a sort of _pang_ in his chest. Something so…familiar. _Someone_ familiar.

…no. No, he was imagining things.

(Miles away, Tsuna felt the same thing. Regrettably, he was too busy training to notice and even if he did, he would have also brushed it off as nothing.)

O~O~O

It took a little while for Tsuna to finally knock Basil out, and afterwards he felt an enormous sense of accomplishment (he didn’t actually think he would get stronger so quickly in this new life). But he was still incredibly tired, in his boxers, and covered in bruises and cuts – half of which that would leave more scars.

Basically, he wanted to _rest._ He wanted to change into one of his huge sweaters and call Hibari over and cuddle with him until they both fall asleep. Maybe it was a bit selfish of him but he really was _exhausted_.

So, he nearly sighed aloud in relief when Reborn decided for them to go back home, even if it only was because Reborn was hungry. (But that’s fine. Food takes priority, especially when he was pretty sure his mom was making ramen.) Besides, he also mentioned something about Basil’s Master joining them, and Tsuna couldn’t help but feel incredibly curious about the mysterious man Basil keeps mentioning. He couldn’t help but imagine someone who’s almost like Jiraiya – considering with every mention of him he couldn’t help but get the worst first impression.

( _He could remember back when he refused to call Jiraiya by his proper title when talking about him to other people. They would get the strangest almost disgusted look on their faces before realizing who he was talking about. It was fairly hilarious at the time._ )

 

“I’m home—” Tsuna froze when he saw Iemitsu sitting in front of him in his usual outfit, smiling as if for the past couple of days, he hasn’t been sleeping every time Tsuna comes home. His Intuition buzzed loudly in the back of his head, nearly giving him a headache coupled with the terrible feeling he got just from the situation. “D-Dad…” He sputtered in surprise. “You’re awake…” He was already dreading the oncoming conversation he was sure to awkwardly force on him. “…are you going somewhere?” _Please say yes. Please say yes._ He couldn’t help but beg to himself.

“Yep.” Shadows went over his face, his voice uncharacteristically serious as he continued, “An uninvited guest came earlier than expected.”

Tsuna frowned, glancing between Basil and Reborn, suddenly feeling terribly out of the loop as they obviously seemed to understand whatever he was talking about.

“Is that true, Iemitsu?” Reborn stepped up to him. Tsuna’s frown deepened at the familiar way Reborn seemed to speak to him.

 _They know each other…_ He suddenly realized, his heart pounding in his chest, the familiar feeling of _panic_ as he was slowly putting together the pieces.

“I got the information from my agent in the main land, so there’s no mistake.” Iemitsu continued, not seeming to notice the distress on Tsuna’s face.

“It seems too fast.” Reborn answered with obvious skepticism, glancing back at Tsuna but he wasn’t looking at him, he was staring at his father as realization, panic, and _anger_ was starting to appear.

“Lord Sawada?” Basil whispered to him. He didn’t hear him. He was starting to shake.

“It _is_ unexpected to have the fake rings discovered this fast.” Iemitsu sighed, starting to stand. “I assume it was due to Xanxus’s extreme Intuition…”

“ _How long_?”

The room seemed to freeze. Tsuna was standing, shaking and clenching his fists, holding back tears that threatened to spill.

( _He’s your father. He was supposed to love and protect you. He did this. He betrayed you. He betrayed your trust._ )

“How long have you known? How long have you known Reborn? _How long have you been in the mafia_?” Tsuna’s voice was dangerously low, his eyes to Iemitsu’s shoes.

“…Tsuna…” Iemitsu took a deep breath, glancing away from his son. “…lower your voice or your mom—”

“ _ANSWER ME._ ” He hadn’t meant to yell, but the tears were spilling down and he was honestly done with whatever bull Iemitsu would try to pull on him next. He glared at his father, his vision shifting. His mind was jumbled.

He blinked and suddenly he was in a sewer, standing in front of a cage ( _Whoareyouwhoareyouwhoareyou_ ) and the man who he was supposed to call his father was standing in front of him ( _He did this! He betrayed you! He’s the reason they glare at you! He’s the reason you were lonely for years!_ ).

“…I’ve always been in the mafia. Before you were born.” He answered softly. ( _The Fourth Hokage is your father._ His mind whispered. _Your own father condemned you to hell._ )

He didn’t realize he was aiming to punch him in the face until he felt his fist in Iemitsu’s (the Fourth’s?) palm. His vision was blurred by memory and reality and the tears pouring down his face. He tried to punch him with his other hand but that was grabbed too and without much effort, his arms were retrained to his sides.

“ _Let go of me!_ ” He near growled as he tried to pull his arms out of his father’s grip. “ _You fucking bastard let GO of me!”_

“Tsuna! Tsuna, calm down!” He didn’t register who was yelling. His mind and vision was blurred. He thrashed even more, trying to attack his father. Just to make him feel a _fraction_ of what he was feeling.

“Do you _know what I went through_?” He was half yelling, half babbling. If he wouldn’t get through to him with his fists maybe he could do it with his words. “Do you know _what I had to go through_ for _sixteen_ _fucking years_?! How terrible I felt living without a father?! How everyone treated me because of what you _fucking_ did?! I was alone for most of my life because of you! Everyone _hated_ me because of what…what you…” Slowly, he stopped resisting, just letting himself sob as he was let go, and he fell to his knees. “I…I…” He tried to settle his memories, knowing they were blurring dangerously. He tried to catch his breath but he _couldn’t_.

“Tsuna.”

Someone familiar had their hands on his shoulders, and moving them slowly to cup his cheeks. “Tsuna.” The person repeated, their voice soothing. “You’re hyperventilating. You need to calm down.”

“C-Can’t…can’t…” He tried to look up at the person. He saw blonde hair and brown eyes. “T-Tsunade…?”

“Just breathe.” The woman in front of him ( _It’s the old lady Tsunade isn’t it?_ ) muttered, hardly hesitating. “Listen to my breathing and copy it, ok? In…and out…”

He tried to follow her instructions, and soon found his own sobbing had gone down to soft crying. As his breathing managed to follow Tsunade’s – no _not_ Tsunade – in front of him was Bianchi, kneeling with him and rubbing his back, his vision was getting clearer.

It was silent as he tried to completely stop crying. Complete _embarrassment_ was bubbling up instead. He hardly liked for people to see him crying, and he actually had to be calmed down. Bianchi pulled him closer, now hugging him. He didn’t see her glaring at Iemitsu over him.

“Are you ok, Tsuna?” Bianchi muttered in his hair.

“Other than the fact that I completely embarrassed myself?” He muttered back. “I’m fine.”

She chuckled. “Can you stand?”

He was a little shaky, but he did manage to stand, and wiped away his remaining tears. His mind started going back over what he had practically screamed at Iemitsu and his blood ran cold.

How the hell was he going to explain away _that_?

“Tsuna? Are you…ok now?”

Tsuna glanced back at his father, only to remember his feelings of anger and he glared venomously at him. He didn’t flinch, but Tsuna wasn’t expecting for him to. Though when he glanced up and suddenly _did,_ he looked up as well and saw Bianchi glaring over him, her glare far more venomous and, frankly, scarier. Her arm, which was around him, pulled him closer to her.

“Well it’s only because of _you_ he had that meltdown…” Her voice was as dangerous as her cooking. “ _What happened?”_

Tsuna blinked in surprise, though against his dad, her support definitely was not unwanted.

Iemitsu tried to look calm, but he noticed the annoyed glint in his eyes. “Bianchi, we don’t have time for this. The Varia have arrived to Japan and the Thunder unit is first. They will go after the Thunder Guardian. A _child_.” At the mention of Lambo, Tsuna’s mouth dropped open, while Bianchi just vaguely stiffened. The motion was hardly noticeable to anyone who wasn’t touching her. “He’s incredibly inexperienced so Tsuna needs to go and protect him. I will call the other Guardians to go help him –”

“Fine.” Tsuna stepped out of Bianchi’s grip, and she let him. Despite feeling drained he still managed to glare up at Iemitsu (god he hated being short). “I’m going. But _I’m_ calling Hibari. He doesn’t like you.” _He doesn’t like a lot of people, but details._ He thought to himself, nearly smiling as he imagined Hibari just hanging up on his father. “And we’re finishing this conversation later. Because you’ve been bullshitting me and mom for _years_ , old man.” His eyes met his father’s, frowning. “…she doesn’t know, right?”

He shook his head. “No. She doesn’t. And you won’t tell her, will you?”

“She’d never let me out of the house.” Tsuna muttered softly, fondness on the edge of his voice.

Iemitsu nodded as well, a fondness in his eyes as well before he turned to Basil. “Come, Basil, let’s go.”

He nodded. “Yes Master.” His eyes flickered over to Tsuna in concern, but Tsuna turned away, his blood ran cold.

 _He’s probably spent more time with his student than his own son._ He couldn’t help but realize bitterly. He turned to Bianchi, who was frowning as Iemitsu and Basil left.

“…thanks. For helping me.”

Bianchi blinked down at him before smirking and ruffling his hair. ( _Tsunade smiled as she ruffled his hair. “Brat.” She muttered fondly._ ) “I told you, I have to kill you, so I need to make sure you’re healthy before then.”

He couldn’t help but let out a laugh, somehow used to her strange ways of showing she cared. He gave her a smile before turning to Reborn, nodding to him before walking out the door.

He could feel Reborn’s eyes on him the entire time. There was no way the hitman was just going to leave this alone.

…God, he has a lot to explain later.

 

Hibari answered quickly when he called.

 _“What is it Tsuna? I’m in the middle of something.”_ He heard a familiar voice in the background, but he ignored it for the moment, focusing on jogging and searching the street for the familiar cow-themed onesie.

“There’s an emergency. Lambo’s in trouble.”

_“…who?”_

“One of the kids!” He nearly groaned. Of _course,_ Hibari wouldn’t remember him. “You know, lots of hair, carries bombs, cries all the time, wears a cow onesie?”

Hibari was silent on the other end for a split moment. _“Oh. The annoying one.”_

“All of them are the ‘annoying one’ to you.” Tsuna nearly laughed. He probably would have any other time. “I just need your help to find him. The Varia came early.”

Hibari was silent again, obviously tense. “…I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Thank you.” He sighed in relief before hanging up and pocketing his phone, going back to looking down the street, trying to find any sign of Lambo.

“Tsuna-kun!” A familiar voice called behind him. He stopped to turn around, and was almost relieved to see Haru and Kyoko together, as they usually hung out with the kids far more than he did, but they both looked too upset for his spirits to be lifted.

“Kyoko, have you seen Lambo?” He immediately asked.

She frowned and shook her head. “We were looking for him, Fuuta and Ipin. We lost them earlier…”

“Oh no…so they aren’t home like we hoped…” Haru looked almost ready to cry with worry.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go find them so you two get home, ok?” He quickly tried to sooth them. “I need to handle this. Besides, once they get hungry they’ll end up wandering back home anyway.” He gave Haru a meaningful look, knowing she was the only one of the two who actually _knew_ about all these things with the mafia.

Her eyes widened in understanding before she turned to Kyoko. “How about we head home? Tsuna-san can call us later to tell us when he finds them!”

She still looked extremely worried, but she nodded slowly and Tsuna watched as the two of them disappeared down the street together.

As soon as they were out of his sight, he turned and immediately began running.

Even if Lambo was a little annoying he would _never_ forgive himself if the little kid got hurt.

 

It was a scream that alerted him.

He immediately followed the scream to find the three kids, Fuuta, Lambo, and Ipin being chased by a man wearing all black, holding a katana.

“Guys!” He yelled, starting to jog over when there was _movement_ , followed by a sudden collision and the man flew into the air, far past the houses and he was sure to have a very painful landing. Tsuna turned, following where the blow came from and relief burst in his chest when he saw Ryohei.

“Vongola Famigilia’s Guardian of the Sun and Colonnello’s best disciple, Ryohei Sasagawa, is here!” He announced, and Tsuna sighed aloud in relief.

“Big brother! Just in time…!” A boy with a bowl-cut hair flashed in the back of his mind, almost making him want to laugh with the same relief.

“Not yet.” Reborn interrupted, just as yet another man wearing black jumped out, only to get thrown away – this time by the slash of a sword. A third followed, and was met with an explosion.

Yamamoto and Gokudera had arrived.

Tsuna near laughed aloud in pure relief, jogging over. “Everyone!”

A very faint grunt made Tsuna pause, he just barely saw Gokudera roll his eyes and Yamamoto’s expression brightened before he waved.

“Hey, Hibari!”

“You’re late.” Gokudera huffed.

Tsuna whirled around, just barely stopping himself from hugging the boy in front of him. “Hibari!”

The taller boy huffed – he was holding his tonfa and wearing what seemed to be a dark blue sleeveless turtleneck with a sweater and jeans, holding his tonfa. Even after knowing Hibari for a while, it was still strangely odd seeing him out of his school uniform. “…it looks like I wasn’t needed.”

“Yeah you sure weren’t.” Gokudera huffed.

“Dera,” Yamamoto nudged him.

Tsuna ignored him and instead kept his smile at Hibari. “Still, you came.”

He shrugged, looking away but only Tsuna noticed the small blush on his cheeks.

Tsuna turned away from his boyfriend, instead going over to the kids to make sure they were ok. Fuuta was fine, just shaken up, Ipin was scratched up, possibly from fighting them. But Lambo, the little brat, was absolutely unharmed and was now whining about food and getting a piggy back.

“I swear!” Tsuna grumbled. “You almost get killed and you’re more worried about food!”

Gokudera scowled, practically grinding his teeth together. “I can’t believe this idiot got a ring…”

Like usual, Yamamoto merely smiled and patted Gokudera’s shoulder. “Oh, come on, Dera, it’s fine. At least he’s safe.”

 _Since when did he call him Dera to his face?_ Tsuna wondered, noting faintly how Gokudera didn’t seem to not only mind he seemed to step closer to him.

_Interesting._

Hibari huffed. “If we’re done, you’re all crowding and I’m going.”

“Wait a second.” Tsuna immediately grabbed his hand. “If you’re going at least come to my house…”

“Right! We can celebrate at your place for the easy victory!” Ryohei grinned.

“That’s…that’s not…” Tsuna sputtered, blushing as he realized he would probably have to explain he wanted Hibari at his house alone (which, already, held embarrassing implications he was sure to be teased over). But, (for once) Reborn saved him.

“You’re thinking too easily.” The hitman still seemed troubled. “They’re just underlings of the Varia.”

As Reborn finished explaining, another man wearing all black, carrying what looked like various swords on his back. He was silent as he took in the scene, looking at the downed men. “So, you guys did that.” His eyes turned to Lambo, who grabbed onto Tsuna’s pants leg in fear. “My opponent who wields the ring of thunder is the kid with the perm…”

Tsuna immediately dug into his pockets for his gloves, as the man grabbed for two of the swords on his back.

“If you interrupt, I’ll eliminate you all.”

Everyone immediately settled into a battle-ready position, Tsuna subtly pulled Lambo off his leg to have him go behind him.

“Hold it, Levi!”

A couple more people joined the man – Levi. Tsuna jolted as he felt something almost _grab_ at his heart. He winced silently, holding himself back from rubbing his chest.

“Hey!” The long-haired man, Squalo, stepped out from behind them with one of the angriest grins Tsuna has ever seen. “How _dare_ you trick me you piece of trash!”

Gokudera growled, while Yamamoto narrowed his eyes, his grip on his sword tightened.

“Which one of you wields the ring of Rain?” He demanded.

“Me.” Yamamoto immediately spoke up; his dangerously serious expression hadn’t changed.

Squalo’s grin grew bloodthirsty. “Oh, it’s _you_. _Three seconds_. I’ll slice you up in _three seconds_.”

Hibari, from the right side of Tsuna, narrowed his eyes. “…I’ll bite all of them to death.”

Tsuna did not doubt him.

Though the strange pain that bloomed in his chest seemed to heighten as a man came forward, putting a hand on Squalo’s shoulder and moving to the front.

The leader.

“There he is…” Reborn muttered. “I thought that the day I see him again would never come. Xanxus.”

A man – Xanxus - stood before them, practically covered in scars and glowing red eyes glared Tsuna down.

The pain _burst_ in his chest, but the only thing he had to show for it with a slight grimace. His vision was shifting. One second, he was looking up at Xanxus and the other, he was looking up at a huge cage, with a demon fox glaring down.

“What…the hell…?” He muttered, breaking Xanxus’s gaze, trying to catch his breath as he felt tears prickling in his eyes. ( _Kyuubi?_ )

“Tsuna?” Hibari muttered next to him, seeming worried this was another memory.

Tsuna shook his head. “Later.” He muttered back. There was too much to explain right now. Far too much.

“Tsunayoshi Sawada… _Die_.” Xanxus was glaring him down like just that would be enough to kill him. ( _“If our lives weren’t literally tied together I would kill you.” The Kyuubi grumbled_ )

Before he could do anything, a pickaxe found itself stuck in the ground in front of him, thrown like it was a kunai.

“Hold it, Xanxus. That’s enough.” A familiar voice said. “From here on, I’ll take charge of things.” Iemitsu said, walking up to them with Basil right behind him.

“ _Old man_?!” He didn’t notice Xanxus glance at him in surprise before turning back to face his dad.

“…I’m going to bite him to death.” Hibari muttered under his breath with the realization of what this was implying.

“I’ll join you.” Tsuna muttered back, his anger was still fresh. And though he still wanted to march over and punch his dad in the face, he knew that right now he probably had to keep his mouth shut.

“What are you doing here?!” Squalo seemed oddly distressed, almost afraid of him. Tsuna wanted to groan in annoyance. That _must_ mean Iemitsu was somehow much stronger than he expected.

“Xanxus,” Iemitsu’s voice paralleled the serious one he held earlier. “Is one of your minions planning to lift up a sword against me, the Outside Advisor?”

Xanxus’s dangerous glare intensified, almost like he seemed annoyed ( _“Can’t I just kill them?” The Kyuubi nearly whined in his head.)_

“Don’t stick your comments in now, Iemitsu!” Squalo glared. “You’re the wuss who can do nothing but run around!”

“ _What_?!” Basil pulled out his weapon, but was stopped by Iemitsu’s hand on his shoulder.

“Wait Basil.” He looked back up at the Varia. “I wasn’t running. I was just waiting for an answer from the Ninth.” He pulled out a letter, obviously from the Ninth Vongola, explaining that he was now in charge of assuming his reply.

Apparently, as Tsuna learned from Reborn explaining it, as the Outside Advisor of the Vongola, in a state of emergency Iemitsu is seen as the second position and has the same voting power to choose the next heir.

Basil handed him a letter from the Ninth (odd, how that seemed to be the only way he was ever in contact with him) that stated that instead of choosing Tsuna to become the next heir, he wished to change it to Xanxus. Iemitsu, apparently, refused to offer Xanxus the rings and since there shouldn’t be any needless fighting…

It was decided that those who wield the same type of ring will fight in a one on one battle.

 

The rest of the night was pretty much a huge blur. They were introduced to their judges, and were told that their first battle will happen at Namimori (Tsuna could, at least, clearly remember Hibari’s displeasure at that), before they were told to go home. (He was pretty sure Xanxus’s gaze was still lingering on him, but he wasn’t sure what to make of it.)

And so, what felt like hours later, Tsuna stood rummaging through his room closet for the huge sweater he craved. He hardly had the energy to talk to Reborn and Iemitsu, and it seemed they understood as they had let him drag Hibari up to his room and close the door behind them with no other interruption.

Besides, how was he going to explain all of this anyway?

“Are you going to explain what happened with Xanxus?” Hibari finally asked from his bed. He had stripped off his sweater, leaving him in his turtleneck and jeans. “You were clearly getting another memory.”

Tsuna frowned, pulling out an orange sweater with a strangely familiar spiral pattern on the chest. “…do you remember the Kyuubi?”

“The Kyuubi…?” Hibari muttered, then frowned. “…vaguely. I remember that he’s connected to you in some way.”

“I think we were…linked. We were close at some point. Kyuubi isn’t his name. I just can’t remember what it is.” Tsuna was near rambling as he began to strip off his own jeans to change for shorts. “Xanxus reminded me of him. I think it was his eyes.” He was silent for a moment before muttering. “…I think I need to find him. Kyuubi, I mean. I think I promised him too.”

Hibari was quiet before he sighed and turned away. “Of course, you promised a _demon_ that you would find him again. Fine. I’ll help.”

Tsuna practically beamed, turning to give Hibari a hug. “ _Thank you_.”

“You’re welcome.” Hibari muttered into his hair, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead, and then on the lips as he pulled away. “…what about the stuff with your…with Iemitsu?”

Tsuna grimaced, remembering the looks Reborn was giving him earlier. “…I have to explain all of this to Reborn now. I can’t really stall anymore.”

“…what happened.”

“Well,” Tsuna turned away from him, to pull off his shirt, trying not to pull off his bandages and Band-Aids as he did so. “he basically told me he’s in the mafia and I got a flashback as he did it…so I compared him to the Fourth and ended up screaming at him and I might have had a panic attack and was practically hyperventilating…” He trailed off, turning to Hibari with a sheepish grin. “Oops?”

But Hibari wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at his chest. By the hazed look in his eyes, it was obvious something was reminding him of the past. “…Tsuna. What is that?”

Tsuna blinked then looked down at his chest.

There was something written on it, like ink.

Heartrate skyrocketing, he rushed to his mirror.

On his chest, right over his heart, was a familiar, spiral-like seal.

And Tsuna screamed.

O~O~O

As soon as Xanxus found himself in his room, he shed off his jacket and shirt, almost desperately ripping them off. He turned to the nearest mirror, and he nearly choked with emotion when he saw the familiar seal had blossomed on his chest. The same one that kept Naruto as his jailor and bound their lives together.

“He’s here.” Xanxus’s voice was a whisper. “After all this fucking time, he’s fucking _here_.”

He could have laughed. He could have screamed. He could have cried.

But he just stood in that room, staring at his reflection in the mirror, hoping to hell and back that he’d be able to find Naruto before he had to go back to Italy.

(He just hoped he wasn’t one of the kids his men would have to fight)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter got away from me because first off, that meltdown Tsuna had with Iemitsu? Not planned. Like, not planned at all it just sort of? Happened?
> 
> And the seal re-appearing? I actually got the idea of it right when I was writing the Varia appearing in front of our dorks. It'll be explained why later (I even wrote it down to make sure I remember to explain it cause trust me I will forget)
> 
> But god I'm so excited! Really I'm already trying to imagine the dynamic between Xanxus and Tsuna once they realize who each other are (at least Tsuna seems to have an idea but Xanxus really has no clue).
> 
> So see you guys next chapter!


End file.
